


Taste Every Drop

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri gasps; only Murata would want him to talk when he's mostly focused on not coming immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Every Drop

  
**Taste Every Drop.**   


Yuuri gets nothing but a few seconds of feeling too exposed like this, ass up on the air and his arms around his pillow, feeling his blush burning his face, swearing in his mind that if it's just one of Murata's joke he might very well kill him before Murata moves behind him, hands stroking his thighs and then one hand curls around his cock and he moans out loud.

He can _hear_ Murata's grin, the smug bastard.

“Like that, Shibuya?”

He's still moving his hand, though, and he's moved in such a way that he's sucking and licking at the small of his back. Yuuri groans.

“I hate you,” he gasps, and it's partly true because only Murata would want him to talk when he's mostly focused on his hand on his cock and on not coming immediately.

He hears Murata sniggering. “Maa, Shibuya, I can make it so that you don't hate me.”

Yuuri can't quite manage to snort when he's busy moving against Murata's hand, trying to get it to move faster, harder, the friction feeling good but not nearly as much as he wants.

But then Murata, the utter and complete bastard that's supposed to be his best friend lets go and Yuuri moans in frustration, and then Murata's hands are on him again but now on his ass, holding him open, and when Murata's tongue runs from all the way over the crack of his ass and hole, Yuuri swears something he heard in the locker rooms that would get his mom to wash his mouth with bleach for a _month._

“Wow,” even Murata sounds impressed, and Yuuri blushes, feeling Murata's breath against his hole and he squirms. “ _Wow_ , Shibuya, really. I don't think I've heard many _pirates_ with that kind of vocabulary.”

“Murata!” he yells, not exactly knowing what he's exactly asking for.

Fortunately – or not – Murata just snickers at him for a moment before he runs his tongue in teasing licks down his ass, running his tongue around his hole again. He pants, giving a moan when Murata's tongue pushes inside him, thrusting in and out, moving apart to trace the rim of his hole and then thrusts back in.

It almost seems like no time at all before Yuuri needs to come, painfully so. He moans again, trying to find his words to say so in a way that Murata won't hold it over him forever, because he just needs something to push against his cock, something to rock besides moving against Murata's mouth - and he's almost completely certain that it's going to take him a hell of a lot time not to get distracted by Murata's mouth and not think about this – before he swears again when Murata moves his mouth a little apart and slips a spit-slicked finger inside and that's all he needs to find his release.

Murata is jerking off by his side when Yuuri manages to convince his body that it isn't a jellyfish, and he gives a soft, breathless smile, moving a little against him, a leg between Murata's.

“What happened with 'I've experience'?” He asks, shivering a little when Murata rocks against him. Yuuri moves his hand down and bats Murata's hand away and strokes him, not as fast as Murata'd need, probably but Murata let's go to instead moan against his neck. Always so goddamn loud, though considering all, Yuuri feels it's the Omen bird calling the Chattering Rat back.

“I've experience,” Murata says, amusement tinged with need in his voice. “I've _four_ thousand years of experience and then _some_. But, nnn, I've not had that much experience with this body. As you should know.”

Yuuri gives a breathless laugh because yeah, he kind of does. And since being cruel has never been his business, he speeds up and Murata groans loudly against his neck again and in no time he feels Murata's cock twitch, his come spilling over his fingers and Murata giving another shuddering moan against his neck, panting against him.

He's more than ready to fall asleep like that, take a bath later, once the distance from the bed to the bath isn't that big, but then Murata squirms a little and sits up. Yuuri gives a low whine, but to his surprise Murata doesn't stand up. Rather he takes his hand and moves it and – Yuuri doesn't swear out loud this time but he thinks the words really loudly in his brain, mouth hanging open as Murata licks his come from his hand and sucks his fingers clean.

Murata grins at him and a distant part of Yuuri makes the note of kicking him later for being so smug about this.

“Unto the next lesson then, Shibuya?”

And, who knew! Suddenly he's not quite that tired anymore.


End file.
